Tasillo
Wind Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance Tasillo has a quite robust body with purple shells on its shoulders and back as well as hind legs. It has red-brown fur with beige-colored stripes on upper limbs and tail. Tasillo's tail is quite long and ends in a spike made of hair. The Fanged Beast possesses big, sharp, silver claws. The head is sturdy with small ears and relatively long snout. Tasillo's face is covered in purple shells and lacks fur except its chin and cheeks and the mouth is armed with sharp teeth. Between its shoulders it has longer fur with a darker shade. Habitat and Ecology Tasillo prefers grassy landscapes which it roams in search for food almost restlessly. Together with its partner, Gurador, the Fanged Beast leads a nomadic lifestyle and inhabits the Plagued Meadows, as well as the Damp Savannah. Tasillo is omnivorous and feeds of anything it finds, even carrion, yet the monster has a preference for honey, especially the one made by Vombeol. Gurador seeks beehives or Vombeol hives and signals its partner where it is located, so the much stronger Tasillo can break through inside the hive. While the Fanged Beast devours the honey, Gurador's aim is the nymphs of the Vombeol. Both monsters also hunt together. As Tasillo is a hunter that uses its stamina to wear its prey out and doesn't let go until it catches it, the poisonous feathers of Gurador accelerate this process. Both, Gurador and Tasillo, have adapted greatly to each other. Their coloration is the same so that Gurador seems to blur into the fur of the Fanged Beast when it sits on its back. Even their average life spans are about the same. The purple coloration of Tasillo's shells isn't natural but colored with the poison of the Bird Wyvern what helps both identify each other, express informations to others of their species, as well as help the beast to get rid of different parasites. The coloration also plays a big role in the mating ritual. The partners are their whole life together unless one of them dies unnaturally. In mating season, both monsters woo the other sex together and the purple coloration of both as well as their bond together decides if they succeed or not. The courting is quite complex, including dances, intimidating poses and similar actions, yet actual fights don't take place usually. Interestingly, both partners are always the same gender, yet it's unknown how they coordinate this. Both youngs are born at about the same time and grow up together. In very rare occasions a single Tasillo can be found whose partner has died. For a period of time the left behind are lethargic and have big problems surviving. If it does survive long enough the Fanged Beast may get back to normal, yet without a partner it won't have a chance to reproduce. Unless it finds another Gurador whose partner has deceased as well, the lone Tasillo will avoid other members of its species. The shoulder shells are colored grey instead of purple. Abilities Tasillo is the damage dealing part of the duo and only relies on its physical strength. Attacks include claw slashes, body checks, bites and much more. The Fanged Beast is also fast on its feet and has a lot of stamina making it quite persistent. Tasillo usually stays in an area until it gets exhausted, injured or Gurador signals it to change area because it needs to eat or is injured. The both monsters can also combine attacks in several ways like carrying Tasillo to attack from above or speeding up Gurador to accelerate its attacks. This results in a great variety of attacks. Attacks Normal attacks #'Claw slash': Tasillo lifts one of its front limbs and suddenly turns to the next opponent hitting at the spot where he/she is. This attack can be repeated twice. #'Claw whirl': The Fanged Beast lifts its upper body and strikes one of its claw 300° around it, clockwise with its left, anticlockwise with its right claw. #'Plunging claw attack': Tasillo lowers its upper body to prepare to jump, plunges forward and strikes with its claw at the same time. #'Attack from behind': The monster charges at a target, before reaching, it jumps over him/her, uses its claws to brake and change direction and strikes with its claw from behind. #'Roll over': The Fanged Beast charges towards an opponent turns to its side and rolls over the target sidewards. After that a claw slash or plunging claw attack may follow. #'Tail whip': Tasillo looks behind and whips its tail around to attack enemies behind it. #'Ground check': The monster shakes itself before facing an opponent. When the target is far it charges at him/her, when not, it attacks immediately. Tasillo jumps up, prepares for a shoulder check towards the ground and strikes into it breaking it open. When hit directly, the opponent gets stuck into the ground. The beast needs to gather itself after the attack. Rage Mode only. #'Side bite': Sudden bite to one side. #'Check and bite': The Fanged Beast uses a weak body check forwards to sway a target of his/her feet and bites afterwards. #'Rampage': Tasillo uses several bite and claw attacks in a random pattern, throwing blows blindly around itself. After 5-8 different attacks it taunts to rest a bit. #'Charge attack': The monster charges towards an opponent and uses a body check on him/her. Can be repeated. Combination attacks with Gurador #'High speed throw up': Gurador clings to the tail and starts gathering its stomach content in its throat. Then Tasillo flips its tail forward and Gurador uses the acceleration to spit its globules at high speed. #'Body slam beak smash': Tasillo starts making a body slam similar to Congalala and at the highest point Gurador on its back jumps up and performs a amplified beak smash in a bit further range from the body slam and in the direction of a target. #'Super charge': When far from the target, Tasillo will charge towards him/her with Gurador on its back. Some metres away from the opponent it suddenly brakes and Gurador starts flying in full speed towards the target, increasing the damage it deals. #'Shovel peck ground check': Tassilo performs its ground check attack with Gurador on its back. When jumping up the Bird Wyvern lets go off the back and strikes down with its beak a bit away from the impact of the ground check. Through the force of the nose dive Gurador digs deeper, shovelling a bigger chunk of earth and throwing it forward. Only in Rage Mode. #'Plunging shovel peck': Tasillo prepares its plunging claw attack. While jumping Gurador gets off its back and attacks with its shovel peck. #'Check, bite and feather fling': Additionally to Tasillo's check and bite attack, Gurador flings two poisonous feathers at the target. #'Air claw slash': Gurador heaves Tasillo into the air and lets it fall down above a target which gets attacked by a claw slash. #'Super roll over': The Bird Wyvern lifts Tasillo into the air and swings it a bit from side to side. Then it lets go and the Fanged Beast rolls over longer than normally. #'Super ground check': Like the normal ground check but Gurador heaves Tasillo even higher when it jumps increasing the force of impact and enlargening it. Only in Rage Mode. Notes *The weakness is wind, then fire. *In Rage Mode its fur between its shoulders is drawn up more and it huffs visibly. *When exhausted the Fanged Beast's fur located between the shoulders is flat and it sniffs around frequently. **Tasillo will search for a herbivore or feed on carcass. **Tasillo can be lured by all kinds of meat. *Unstable quests with Tasillo almost always have Gurador as invading monster and vice versa. *Both monsters enter Rage Mode simultaneously. *The head can be wounded, the claws broken (each), the back and the tail can be damaged. Materials Tasillo Claw (only when broken), Tasillo Whisker (when head wounded), Tasillo Fang (when head wounded), Tasillo Pelt, Tasillo Shell, Tasillo Tail (when damaged) Trivia *Drawing and design by Setheo, everything else by Democide. *Tasillo and Gurador are based on the symbiosis of honey badger and honey guide but with an even stronger bond. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Democide